Phobia(Album)
Phobia is the third studio album by American post-grunge/alternative metal band Breaking Benjamin. It was recorded at The Barbershop Studios in Hopatcong, New Jersey and released August 8, 2006 through Hollywood Records. History Phobia was released on August 8, 2006 and quickly sold out at major retail chains such as Best Buy and Target. The album sold 131,000 copies in its first week, which made it the fastest selling and highest charting Breaking Benjamin album to date, hitting #2 on the US Billboard Top 200. This is the first studio album Chad Szeliga recorded with the band. The intro track features the sound effects of an airport, namely a flight attendant announcing standard safety procedures and the sound of an airplane making its ascent, alluding to Benjamin Burnley's fear of flying, hence the inspiration for the album name, Phobia.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phobia_%28Breaking_Benjamin_album%29#cite_note-4 The album reentered the Billboard 200 at number 38 on May 5, 2007 with its reissue. On May 21, 2009, the album was certified platinum by the RIAA. Track Listings All songs written and composed by Benjamin Burnley. 1The CD released with the Phobia Collector's Edition DVD also includes this track. 2This track is not listed on the albums back insert. When played, it appears as track 14, making "So Cold" track 15 and "Rain" track 16. Collector's Edition DVD Track Listing #"Polyamorous" #"Home" #"Shallow Bay" #"Breakdown" #"Topless" #"Away" #"Intro" #"The Diary of Jane" #"Dance with the Devil" #"Until the End" #"Had Enough" #"Sooner or Later" #"Break My Fall" #"So Cold" #"Breath" #"Evil Angel" This DVD was released in April 2007. It includes the band's entire February 2007 concert at Stabler Arena in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. Song Information *"The Diary of Jane" is a hidden track song selection (#124) on the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit roller coaster at Universal Studios Florida.[6] *"The Diary of Jane" was the fastest added song ever in Hollywood Records' history, and was featured in the video game NASCAR 07. *"You" was played live for the first time during an all acoustic set at Concert for a Cause IV in April 2007, while the band was still in the recording process. In an interview, Burnley revealed that he had mistakenly forgotten the second verse of the song during the set. *"Topless" is an old fan favorite, written and performed before the band had even released their debut album Saturate, in 1998 when the band first formed and was originally called "Top of the World". *"The Diary of Jane", and "Breath" were covered by a classical cover quartet tribute band called Vitamin String Quartet, and the covers of those songs appear on the albums Strung Out - the String Quartet Tribute and Hard Rock Hits, Vol. 4. *According to lead singer Benjamin Burnley on the Phobia DVD, the track "Evil Angel" was one of the first songs he wrote for Phobia. *The single "Until the End" is featured on Guitar Hero 5 as well as their other hit singles, "Sooner or Later" from We Are Not Alone and "Give Me a Sign" from Dear Agony as downloadable content in the game. Personal ;Breaking Benjamin *Benjamin Burnley – Lead vocals, backing vocals, rhythm guitar *Aaron Fincke – Lead guitar *Mark James Klepaski – Bass guitar *Chad Szeliga – Drums ;Additional musicians *Sebastian Davin (from Dropping Daylight) – Piano and backing vocals (on track 7, 12 and 14) *David Eggar – Cello on "The Diary of Jane (Acoustic)" *Scott Treibitz – Cello arrangement ;Management *Larry Mazer & Tamra Feldman – Management for Entertainment Services *Nick Ferrara – Legal for Serling Rooks *Andy Somers – Booking Agent for The Agency Group *Lic Wheeler – Marketing ;Production *David Bendeth – Producer, digital editing, mixing on tracks: 1, 13, & 14 *Arranged by Benjamin Burnley and David Bendeth *Jason Jordan – A&R *Dan Korneff, John Bender – Engineering, digital editing *Mark Rinaldi & Austin Briggs – Assistant engineers *Ben Grosse – Mixing *Chris Lord-Alge – Mixing on "The Diary of Jane" *Assistant mixing by Paul Pavao *Ted Jensen – Mastering ;Artwork *T42design – Art direction and Design *Kamil Vojnar – Cover artwork at Getty Images *Phil Mucci, Prem Prakash Sahu, Dada Jayela – Photography Chart Positioning ;Album ;Singles Certifications Release Details References #Apar, Corey. Phobia (Breaking Benjamin album) at AllMusic. Retrieved July 10, 2011. #"Breaking Benjamin - Phobia - Music Review at IGN". Music.ign.com. Retrieved 2012-08-11. #comments policy 31 comments posted. "Phobia Review | Breaking Benjamin | DVD | Reviews @". Ultimate-guitar.com. Retrieved 2012-08-11. #Annotations to Breaking Benjamin – Intro - RockGenius #RIAA - Searchable Database #Matt (2009-08-20). "Hidden songs confirmed on Rip Ride Rockit coaster". Orlando Attractions Magazine. Retrieved 2010-05-20. #"New Zealand chart positions". charts.org.nz. #"Phobia - Breaking Benjamin". Billboard. Retrieved 2011-08-24. #"Digital Albums Week of August 26, 2007". Billboard. Retrieved 2011-09-13. #"RIAA Database Search Results". Recording Industry Association of America.